The Sun Will Come
by Wishlc
Summary: Allyson Dawson; Brain cancer. Austin Moon; Lung cancer./Love story between two who are suffering more than the usual teenager./ Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

I believe that everyone has good days, and everyone has bad days. Both are equally scary. I know that whenever I have a good day, I dread for the bad. My life feels like on big, bad day. Needles and pills and MRI scans, breathless nights, irregular muscle movements and blurry visions. It's like a nightmare. A dark cloud comes into my life and rains on my parade. Story. Of. My. Life.

I'm sick. Not just sick like fevers, chills, colds. I'm really sick. I have metastatic brain cancer.

"Mom," I groaned, "My head hurts."

"I know." She covered me up with a blanket. "You have an appointment today, by the way."

That's pretty much what happened with me. Eat, sleep, doctors appointments, and sometimes, when my cancer decided to give me a break, a little time at the mall or a movie with my mom. And it was hard even doing that, because one thing I've learned from having cancer, is that it makes me tired as hell and sometimes I just want to lay in bed and sleep all day.

I never really dressed up, or did my hair, or cared if I was wearing makeup. I just left my hair, which was short; went about three quarters of the way down my neck, down, or put it into a ponytail and threw my glasses on.

Usually I wore sweatpants with v-necks and my navy blue vans. If I went out with my parents to dinner, sometimes I'd wear a dress; not a pleasing dress, just something simple. I didn't really care what anyone thought about the way I dressed. I have an excuse. 'Sorry, I'm too tired to get dressed. My brain is full of a disease that makes me want to crawl in bed and do nothing but read, better yet get dressed in something nice.'

I'd probably never actually say that, though. There is nothing I hate more than when people pity me, or, the opposite, talk about me and my disease behind my back. But all I am to the World is a sick girl.

Every morning and night, I take steroids. They don't always help kill cancer cells in all patients, but they've been working on me for as long as I can remember having brain cancer. Let me tell you, it's a lot better than radiation, which I used to do. I lost all of my hair, and as a adolescents girl, it was hard.

I lived a pretty pathetic life. I try to enjoy the sorrowful life of Allyson Dawson. I try.

I remember the day my family and I found out my liver cancer had spread to my brain. It was hard, because liver caner's one thing, but over half of the people with brain cancer die from it. That's what scared my parents. Honestly, I knew that I'd die from it one day, but I never shared that with my parents.

Another day at the hospital. When we'd gotten to the doctor, my head kept getting worse, and nothing was working, so I passed out. And now here I am, all alone in the hospital room. With my luck, I'll probably be here for a few weeks.

A women nurse walked into the room and handed me my pills. "Hey, they're holding a group session with other cancer patients you're age in the empty room at the end of the hall. You're mom suggested you go."

I pouted. "I'll go."

She helped me up, demanded I used my wheelchair, which I disagreed with, and then she helped me down to the room. It was bigger than any of the patient's rooms, which was nice, but the old paint on the wall was chipping and the windows in the corners were covered in dirt and dust.

"Thank you," I said and then walked into the room, with a limp of course. That's what sucks about brain cancer. Sometimes the cancer cells make you forget things such as walking and talking and can change a person's alertness, muscle control mental capacity. Like this one time, I was in the middle of talking to the cashier at a book store, and I totally forgot how to talk for a minute. So I just stood there, trying to talk. The cashier totally thought I was crazy.

There were chairs lined up in the room, some filled already with other teenage cancer patients. I took a seat next to a girl I'd seen a few times.

After everyone had filed into the room, an older woman walked to the front of us all. She wore a black t-shirt that read 'It's Called Cancer, Because We Can Stop It,' which made me roll my eyes. Maybe it was just because of the cancer, but I've been pretty pessimistic since I'd been diagnosed 5 years ago.

"Hello. I'm Mary, and I am a survivor of leukemia. I was diagnosed when I was twenty three, and I finally got rid of it when I was thirty. I've been in remission for 4 years, and I thank God every day for it." She smiled widely at all of us. Can you talk about annoying.

The whole time Mary talked about her experience with cancer. I honestly wanted to smack the smile right off her face. All she did was brag about how great her life has been since she's been in remission. Reality check; everyone else in the room was suffering from cancer at the moment.

As it ended, I got up and began to walk out of the gross, old room. Someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. My breath caught, and I freaked out. A boy- and a fairly cute one, I must say- was smiling at me. In his right hand, he held an oxygen tank, and he had little tubes in his nose.

I moved my hand to my heart, breathing deeply. "Oh my God, I lost my breath there for a second," I said.

He pointed towards his oxygen tank. "I know how that feels. Hi, I'm Austin Moon. Who are you?"

"I'm, uh, Allyson-Ally- Dawson." I watched as he breathed. "You have lung cancer?"

He nodded. "I've had it since I was eight years old. It's been ten years suffering with these shit lungs. I'm used to it." He smiled at me. "You're really pretty."

I looked down at my grey sweat pants and navy vans and let out a loud laugh. No boy has every called me pretty, and a boy like this should never even think about it.

"What are you sick with?" he asked.

"Well, when I was twelve, I was diagnosed with liver cancer, and I lived with that for a few years. Soon afterwards, it spread to my brain and went away in my liver. Usually brain cancer comes from other cancer in your body."

"You're smart."

"Well, I like to be educated on the disease that's spreading throughout my brain. It can be pretty dangerous, as can yours," I held my hand up to my brain. "Sometimes I completely forget things because of it. And as for my other organs, let's just say I've got one of these, too," I tapped on his oxygen tank.

"Never knew so much about brain cancer, Allyson." He grinned at me. "I better get going. My mother would not want me to be late."

"Bye, Austin." Shyly, I waved at him.

"Bye, Allyson." He waved back and walked away.

And that's when I met him. I met the boy who'd change my life. The boy who would make me realize that even on your hardest days, there will always be someone who will be there for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I was discharged from the hospital. I was only there for a few days, which was good news, but now I was bored as I am usually. In my room, all alone, I decided to read a book. I grabbed one from the shelf, one I've probably read a million times like every book that sits on the wooden board.

Before he'd left, Austin gave a little book full of quotes to keep me optimistic during times where I'm feeling depressed which was most days. He said his parents made them, and that he had many of them that he gave to people he met, but felt that I needed it more than many people he'd seen before.

So, instead of reading on of the many book I'd read before, I picked up the little book off the floor and opened the cover. In cursive writing, it read, 'Dear Allyson, I really, really hope you enjoy these cute quotes. They helped me go through treatments, so I hope they'll you too. Cancer sucks. I know. Try to stay positive, okay? Yours dearly, Austin Moon.'

It made me smile. How could someone care so much about someone they barely knew? The boy made me question all the negative attitudes I had towards everything. Maybe I was wrong about everything. Cancer sucks, and that's that, but I guess I could face it with a better perspective.

Mom walked in my bedroom. Her dark hair was pulled up. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

I nodded. "Good, just a little headaches, that's all." I continued flipping through the book of quotes. Each one made me feel happier, and I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face.

My mom sat on the edge of my bed. "What's got you so smiley?" she asked, poking my feet. "You never smile like that."

"I met this guy-"

"Guy?" She cut me off with a loud clap of her hands.

"Mooomm," I groaned. "Yes, a guy. His name's Austin Moon. I met him at the hospital yesterday. He's got lung cancer, ya know, one of those kids who carries the oxygen tank around with the tubes in their noses. Must suck."

She laughed. "Poor guy. Well, it's good that you met him. It looks like he's already got a good affect on you. You should invite him over sometime. I'd love to meet this Austin kid."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Night, baby." She kissed my cheek and began walking out.

"Wait, Mom." She stopped and looked back at me with a questioning look.

"I love you, Mom." I sighed, and looked her in the eye. "I know I've been pretty sad and depressed recently, but I've realized that it's because I'm trapped in a tunnel. But what I've also realized is that negativity is gonna keep me here, with no light guiding me. If I have positive energy, I'll find the light and be able to get out of this tunnel that's holding me back. Mom, I don't know when this tumor in my brain is gonna kill me, but when I'm gone, I want to be known as a cancer survivor, not a cancer victim."

I watched as she brought her finger up to her eye and wiped a few tears away. "I love you, too," was all she could whisper before walking out of the room.

As I fell asleep, Austin's face kept appearing in my mind.

* * *

My phone rang early in the morning which woke me up. Without even checking who it was, I picked it up.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Good Morning Allyson. How are you on this fine morning?" Austin said.

I giggled. "I was having a good morning sleeping."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Can you please, please, please come over? Pleassseee?"

Again, I giggled. I wasn't sure any boy had made me feel so happy before. "Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be over soon."

"Yes!" He exclaimed and then coughed. "Got to go. See you soon."

* * *

As soon as I knocked on the door, Austin answered it.

"You look nice," he said, grinning at me.

I wore a green v-neck, grey sweatpants and vans. If he thought that was nice, what would he think if I wore a dress over here?

"Uh, thanks."

"Let's go to my room." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the staircase. "Worst part of my day." He shook his head and pulled his tank up.

By the time I was on the tenth step, he was taking a breather on the fifth step. I felt really bad for him. "You need any help?" I asked.

"Nah, I've got it." A few minutes passed, and he made it up the stairs and we were in his bedroom. Okay, let me explain his bedroom to you. Blue walls, bed in the corner, tv across from the bed,(a very nice one, I must add)a desk that was very, very messy and clothes thrown on the floor. There was an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"You play?" I asked, strumming the old looking thing.

When he didn't answer, I turned to him and saw him leaning over, his hair flipping into his face and his hand over his lungs. I could hear his deep, uneven breathing and I suddenly realized how awful it'd be to have lung cancer.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Y-yeah, I, uh, I do." He was finally starting to get his breath back.

"That's amazing." It was silent for a minute. "Don't let your struggle become your identity."

He looked up and was beaming at me. "Hey, that's the first quote in the little quote book. It's true, you know. You should never let something you're struggling with take over your whole life. If I let my nasty, shitty lungs take over my life, I'd be laying in bed and crying right now."

"Why couldn't I have met you earlier? Seriously. I've been in such a negative mood since I've gotten this dumb tumor. I feel like I wasted so much of my life just being... sad."

"You see, we're both gonna be dead one day. Whether it's from our cancer, or natural causes, or because we got run over by a bus." He laughed. "I don't want to die with regret. I want to die happily, knowing that I made my one life worthwhile. If I sit and mope all the time, I'd just be a waste of space, time and money. I want to die knowing I changed someone's life greatly."

That boy would change my life. I was completely sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really excited about this story. If you have an requests of anything you want to see, please take the time to review or pm me. **

**Thank you! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was going fine. I was living the wonderful, cancer-tastic life of Ally Dawson. But then, this happened;

It was the middle of the night, maybe 1 or 2 am. There was an excruciating pain in my head, worse than most things I've felt before. It felt like something was eating at my brain. I started to vomit all over the place.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom, Dad!" I screamed. My voice was strained, but I didn't care. If you listened, you could hear the pounding in my head.

They both ran and helped me down to the car and helped me in the back. I couldn't stand any noises, so I clogged my ears. Every small whisper made my head pound harder. "Hurry up!" I yelled to my dad who drove the car.

As soon as we got there, I was rushed to the emergency room. The last thing I could remember was getting drugged and then I passed out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened and I smiled at the boy who sat on the chair. Austin had come.

"Oh my God, Allyson, you're up!" Austin exclaimed. "I hope you're okay."

"I'm good now," I whispered. I could feel my heavy eyes weighing down, but I promised myself I'd keep them open for Austin. "When did you get here?"

"Well your mom called me from your phone a little bit before you were admitted to your room." He smiled and held my hand in his.

"Speaking of her, can you call her in here, please?" I asked him.

And he did. Mom walked in and sat down by me. It looked like she'd been crying, and I felt bad. I hate knowing that I cause so much pain in her life.

"Ally, you're up!" She ran over and hugged me.

"What happened with me?" I asked her.

"Well, baby, the pressure of the tumor was building up on a few particular blood vessels in your brain, just the usual." She kissed my cheek. "Not only that, but it was releasing fluids that were building up around your brain and it almost left you completely deaf in your left ear. No worries, though, they gave you a hearing aid."

With my shaky hand, I brought my hand up to my left ear and could feel the metal piece that was placed on my ear. So now, I had a nasty tumor growing in my brain that caused awful headaches, loss of memory, awkward muscle movements and loss of words, my eyesight was jacked up and now my left ear was almost completely ruined. I swear, my lungs are gonna crumple up next and they'll find a way to keep me alive just so I can experience pain.

"Where's Austin?" I asked.

"They made him leave. They're only allowing family members right now. You can see him when you get home, okay?" She moved her hand to my short hair and brushed her hand through it.

A doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Dawson. We've noticed your headaches have gotten worse, but the steroids are really working on eliminating that tumor, so we're going to prescribe you to a few more doses a day and we've got some antibiotics that should help too."

Yay! More medicine!

* * *

When we arrived home, I got out as fast as I could and was going to run in and call Austin, but, it looked like he had the same idea I had. He was walking down the sidewalk towards our house.

"Austin!" I ran towards him. "Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Would you like to go to this beautiful park with me?"

"I'd love to." I looked back and saw Mom and Dad watching us. "Let me go ask them."

Awkwardly, I jogged over to my parents and asked them, which they happily agreed to. Austin grabbed my hand and we walked down to a park, and let me say, it really was beautiful. There was a little pond with a tree growing in the middle and for some reason it made me so happy.

We sat down on the grass. "You were right. This is one of the most beautiful places I've seen. It's so peaceful." I closed my eyes and breathed in a breath of the pond, and the grass, and the tree.

"Don't mock me," Austin joked. I knew he was kidding, but I still felt bad.

"Sorry," I giggled and held on tightly to his hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can see and hear." He started to laugh and I didn't get it until a few seconds later.

"Oh, shut up. We're just messed up people, aren't we? You've got one working lung, and I've got blurry eyes and one partly deaf ear. It doesn't mean I can't hear you," I pointed at him and we both laughed.

"I have an idea." He winked and that made me blush. "I'll take out my nose tube, and you take off your glasses and hearing aid. Just for a second, I promise."

I nodded and we both did so. Everything was pretty blurry, and my hearing in my left ear was totally uneven and it was incredibly uncomfortable.

Austin started breathing deeply and unevenly like he was doing at his house when we had to climb the stairs to his bedroom. He began to cough violently and wouldn't stop.

"Austin, Austin! Put your tubes back in!" I yelled. Before he could, I quickly grabbed them and placed them in his nose. "Never, ever do that again."

He took a second to catch his breath. "I'm okay, Allyson. Just shitty lungs. Haven't we gone over this?" He started to laugh.

"Exactly. Shitty lungs can k-k, they can kill you." I realized I hadn't even put on my glasses or my hearing aid. "I know we don't know each other very well, but if you died, I would hate myself. You gave me a new beginning."

He smiled. "I get it. When you were in the hospital last night, your parents let me in. I was crying hard, Allyson. I thought I'd truly found a girl I really liked and you were- you are something so different. I've never met a girl quite like you, and that makes you unique. You aren't like every girl. You don't dress up, or worry if people see you without make up on, because I bet you look prettier without it on. You are something, Allyson."

"Can I do something absolutely crazy right now, Allyson?" he asked me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Please do," I whispered back. "Do something crazy, please."

He kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. This is my first story that I'm really proud of, and I'd love to see what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. I have never had a boy kiss me, but a boy with lung cancer just kissed me. He risked his poor breath to kiss me.

"I feel like such a teenage girl right now." I giggled. I moved my hand up to Austin's cold cheek. "No boys ever treated me the way you do."

He smiled. "That's unimaginable. I just treat you the way any boy should treat a girl he has a crush on."

"Exactly." She looked towards the water where the sun hit it perfectly. "Boys don't like girls like me. They like the girls with fake tans and straight blonde hair. Girls who have perfect vision and a perfect body."

"But I like you. You're not just a sick girl to me, Ally. You're this perfect girl who can make anyone stop and stare. You just don't realize it."

"Thanks, Austin." I leaned into his side and watched as the sun started to set. You see, people think that those who are sicks can't have happy endings. But it's because so many sick people want pity and they don't try to do fun things. I know, as long as I have Austin by my side, I'll have the happiest ending any girl can have.

* * *

Today I had another doctors appointment. Apparently, the tumor is releasing fluids which could attack parts of my brain. It's scares the hell out of me, but if I die, I die and there's nothing I can do about it. They did put me on some antibiotics that should stop the fluids, but I couldn't help see the pain in my parents faces.

To make it worse, I could hear them arguing right now.

"Listen, she's gonna die! The tumors gonna make her blind and deaf, and she won't have anything to live for! If it can do that much, it's gonna kill her eventually!" Dad yelled.

Mom was sobbing. It broke my heart. "Stop saying that! I know it's gonna... k-k-kill her, but I don't want you to bring it up, okay? It's gonna happen, and that's the end of discussion!"

"We can't just sit around and wait for her to die, we have to do something about her!" he yelled.

"Oh, so what do you want me to do? Make her go rock climbing and swim with sharks?"

"No, that's not it. We really need to show her that we love her..."

I blocked it out from there. Shut the door and lay on the bed. I grabbed my sketchpad that lay beside me and opened to a new sheet of paper. With a fragile touch, I wrote,

_**Death never comes at the right time, despite what morals believe. Death always comes like a thief. **_

I shut it and threw it back on the nightstand where it belongs. Slowly, I fell asleep. Death seemed to be whispering in my ear that night. It whispered cold, dark things. But then again, it was pretty peaceful too.

* * *

There was this little bench in the front yard. It wasn't particularly... comfortable, but I loved sitting on it and watching people who walked, jogged, ran or drove by. It was sort of my own little happy place. I'd sit there, and think, and watch people go by. Sometimes I'd like to make up a name for them and make up their little life story although it was probably always like way off.

Anyways, that's where I was right now. I had a blanket wrapped around my body and a black beanie on my head. The metal of my hearing aid and the plastic of my glasses were making me chilly, but Mom had brought me out some hot chocolate- and I freaking loved her hot chocolate, so not only did it keep me warm, but it made me feel good.

I thought about dying. Not that I didn't think about it daily, but I really thought about it now. Obviously, my parents had made it pretty clear that my days are numbered, although the doctors are pretty sure it'll be years away. I've heard being dead is peaceful, but I wonder what's it's like to actually die. No one does, except for the dead- and I'm pretty sure we'd have answers if we could talk to them.

I grabbed my notebook from the brick ground

_**Death is like my enemy, telling me to give up,  
It whispers in my ear, things I cannot say,  
Follows me around, lingers on my neck,  
Why you ask? I do not know.**_

_**It's forcing me to chose, to live is pain, to die is peace,  
Seems like a easy choice, but I'll leave people I love,  
My heart's giving up, my brain's telling me to listen,  
I will never give up, I will fight for my life, it's the only one I got.**_

Laying down, I pulled the blanket higher up to my neck. The sky was dark blue, a navy blue, black color. Stars were erupted across the dark sky. Maybe when people died, they turned into star. Maybe that's why there's so many stars. Maybe when I'll die, I'll be star, too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update tonight or tomorrow, I promise!**

**Please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

My mother- my own mother had been keeping a secret from me for weeks. And Austin was in on it. I couldn't be mad though. They were taking me to freaking Venice, Italy. I cannot tell you how many time I begged my parents to take me there when I was little, and now it was hitting like a ton of bricks... in a good way.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, throwing clothes into one of my bags.

She looked down at her watch. "Well, our plane takes off in about 4 hours, so we've got about 2 hours to pack and then we need to go, okay?" She walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Okay." I continued throwing things into my bags until I was finished. I turned around and grabbed my mom's shoulders. "Make me lunch, please?"

She laughed. "I'll be right back with that."

Packing's tiring, let me tell you that. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and opened it to Austin and my texts.

_Ally- Are you ready to go to Venice?_

_Austin- Totally. I'll take you out somewhere nice!_

_Austin- We can ride gondolas around too! Yayy!_

_Ally- Oooh romantic_

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket. Mom walked into my bedroom with a sandwich and a glass of water. In her hand, she held my pills, which she handed over to me after my food.

"Be down soon. Dad and I need to talk to you before we leave," she said as she walked out of my room.

"Okay."

I wondered what they were going to talk about. Maybe the fact that I am still sick and that I could kill myself just getting on the plane. Yeah, sounds like something my parents would tell me just before I'm about to get on something I've only ever been on a few times.

* * *

"Ally, you're still sick," my father said. Hah, I was right about that part. "I know you don't like being pity-ed on, but you're sick and you've got to remember that. Please, please don't do anything that can make yourself sicker than you already are."

I rolled my eyes. "I really want to have fun on this trip, so do your best to keep yourself alive," Mom patted my back and helped me up.

All three of us carried our bags out to the car and shoved them into the trunk and part of the back seat. Austin showed up as we were packing the car. He only had a backpack, so there was no trouble there. All he really needed for this trip was that air tank, he told me.

"Who's ready to go to Venice?" Mom asked.

"Me, me, me!" I exclaimed as I hopped into the car. "Mom, I've been wanting to go to Venice since I was like 8, you have no idea how happy I am about this!"

I was the only one in the backseat, so pretty much the whole time I was leaning on the middle console and trying as best as I could to talk with the thing squishing into my chest.

After an hour drive of total boringness, we finally arrived at the airport. I was so excited, you wouldn't even believe how big the smile on my face was. (It was pretty big.)

* * *

The airplane was pretty interesting. First, they had to plug Austin's tube into the ceiling for safety issues or something, and then this kid kept kicking me so Austin turned around and went all 'we're cancer kids, please stop' on him which shut him up pretty quickly, and now I was leaning on Austin as we listened to music.

"Can you breath okay up here?" I asked, patting his head which made him laugh.

"Yeah. It's just oxygen. It's not like I'm breathing in some toxic substance, and anyway, as long as it's okay to breath in, I'll be fine." He smiled.

"I hope you always need this oxygen tank. I love the way you look with those tubes in your nose. This may sound weird, but they make you, you," I whispered. "Without them, you're just Austin Moon, but with them, you're Austin Moon, the boy living with shitty lungs."

He laughed at me. "I like that. Austin Moon, the boy with the shitty lungs. What are you? Allyson Dawson, the girl with a growing brain? Ya know, cause you've got a tumor there?"

"Yep. That'd be me. Let me say that a growing brain, in my case, is definitely not a good thing. Make sure and add that if you ever tell anyone," I joked.

I lay back and shut my eyes. The airplane was calm and quiet, other than some children who whined about having to pee or yelling at their parents because they didn't want to eat grossly packaged pretzels or whatever.

As I was relaxing in the comfort of my cozy blanket I'd brought for the plane ride,(which was a good idea, considering it was freezing in here) I heard a little girl whisper to her mom, "Mommy, why does that boy have a tube in his nose?" I opened my eyes and looked up to Austin, who'd obviously heard it. Uncomfortably, he looked out the window as not to make the mother of the daughter feel pity on him.

I felt bad for him, so I looked towards the seat where the little girl sat. "He has lung cancer," I stated bluntly. "Those tubes give him oxygen because he has shitty lungs." The mother covered her daughter's ears and glared at me.

I smiled and turned towards Austin, who was laughing his ass off. "You just told a four year old girl I had shitty lungs. Don't you know any better not to cuss in front of children?" He held his stomach as he laughed. "Reason one on why I like you, you're hilarious."

Austin lay back in his chair. His blonde hair was scattered everywhere and his eyes were dark, as if he hadn't slept for days. "Allyson," he whispered as he shut his eyes, "can you read something to me?"

"What do I read?" I asked. "Like something I wrote or something I like to read?"

"Hmm, how about something you wrote. Yeah, that sounds nice. Read me something you wrote." He smiled and settled in his seat.

"Okay." I pulled out my notebook from my backpack and opened it up to something I'd written a while ago; a few years after I was diagnosed with cancer.

"In our lifetime, we experience bad things and good things. Not one person has good things happen to them every second, that's impossible. But, we can take those bad experiences and learn from that, ya know, for example, getting tomatoes on your sandwich when you hate them is a bad experience, but next time make sure you make it clear you do not want tomatoes on your sandwich." I heard him chuckle. "One day can be full of good and bad things, such as getting your license, but then denting your mom's car on the way home. Good moment, and bad moment. But we can't sit there and remember all of the bad moments. We have to be happy for the good ones. Okay, that's it."

His eyes popped opened. "Read something else. Please."

Rolling my eyes, I threw the notebook back into my backpack. "I'll make something up, okay?" He nodded and shut his eyes once again. "There was once a boy named Austin Moon who had shitty lungs and a girl named Allyson Dawson who had a growing brain. They both were on a plane and their cancer killed them. The end."

Austin gasped. "Alllllyyy," he groaned, "you suck."

"That was the first time you've ever called me Ally. It was strange," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It was weird for me too." He curled up to his tiny, little pillow. "See you in Italy, Allyson."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter, as you could tell, was very, very much influenced from tfios(;**

**Please review! 7 reviews for next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was beautiful. Venice, Italy, by far, was the prettiest place I've ever been. Honestly, if I could, I'd live here the rest of my life.

Austin, my mom and I gazed at the sights as we walked towards our hotel, which, let me tell you, was beautiful, too. Could I live in this hotel in Italy forever?

"You two wait here, I'm gonna go check us in," she smiled and walked towards the front of the hotel.

"This is awesome!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Can you believe we're in Italy?"

I shook my head. "This in unreal. This is what I've wanted my whole life, Austin."

* * *

Austin had settled in his room right next door to us. It was a nice, cozy room. Mom and I had to share a bed, but other than that, it was good.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, why." I unzipped my suitcase and threw clothes into the drawer.

"Good, because Austin told me to tell you that he has something planned." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but I also smiled a little. "Do you know what exactly he has planned?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She replied, continuing to unpack her bags.

I sorted through my clothes and grabbed a red dress. It was flowy and had short sleeves. Mom had gotten it for me a while back, and being me, I hadn't wore it yet. Tonight was the night for this cute dress to be shown off, and Italy was the perfect place to show it off to.

I got dressed in it and put on my black flats. "Mom, do I look okay?" I asked, flattening down the skirt of the dress.

"Oh, baby," she walked over and hugged me, "You look amazing! I'm so glad you decided to wear this tonight."

Soon, Austin knocked and the door and we let him in. He looked good, too. Black pants, red button down shirt and black polo shoes. He looked good. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

I nodded. "You look... really pretty," he admitted, looking over my body, which made me blush.

We headed out and being in Venice, Italy without my parents supervision had to be like the best thing ever. As we walked, I looked at the beautiful lights that shone brightly in the dark sky. Ah, how I could get used to being here.

"Here we are," Austin pointed towards a gondola.

I smiled and got in, helping Austin with his oxygen tank. "This is... amazing," I whispered. "I've never been on a boat with a boy, it's so romantic."

He smiled down at me and took my hand in his. "For you, Allyson." He kissed my hand.

"Where exactly are we taking this too?" I asked.

"Well, I'm taking you to this gelato place," he lifted his fingers as if he was Italian, "It's called Boutique del Gelato. I've heard they sell the best gelato in all of Venice."

As the gondola went down the river, I curled up to Austin, looking up at the stars. It was a chilly night, but my was it a gorgeous one. Austin's arm was wrapped around me. This trip would never be the same if Austin wasn't here. He made everything, including life, worthwhile.

"Here we are," the boat-driver said in an Italian accent.

Austin helped me off, and we walked down the boardwalk and into Boutique del Gelato. "It's packed in here." I looked around to see people in every corner.

"Do you want to stay?" Austin asked. "Because we can go eat somewhere instead."

"How about we do that." We smiled at each other. He grabbed my hand and led me to a small restaurant that went by the name of Ca d'Oro. Although small, it was fancy, and luckily it wasn't too full. Perfect.

A woman led us to a small table. There were beautiful lights hanging down and I couldn't say I'd ever seen a restaurant like this before.

"Wow," I whispered, eyeing the room. "Can you afford this, because I can help pay i-"

"I've got it. No worries."

"Hello I'll be your waiter for the night," an older man said. "Are you two ready to order?"

We both ordered the special for the night; it was polpette(meatballs) which was what they were famous for. Our food came out quickly which was nice, and it was delicious.

"Oh my God, I love this!" Austin exclaimed, digging into his food. "Can I buy this recipe and force my parents to make it for me every night?"

I laughed and sipped on my water. "Maybe it cures cancer," I joked, "because I feel great."

He grabbed his tubes out of his nose. "Maybe I don't need theses anymore."

"No, no, Austin, put those back in," I said worriedly.

He chuckled and stuck them back into his nose, taking a big breath. "You worry about me too much. I kind of like it."

I put my hand over my heart. "I don't want you to die in the middle of a beautiful date."

"Oooh, date?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Austin," I groaned jokingly.

He started laughing. "I'm in love with you, Allyson. I'm so in love with you."

I gasped and my eyes widened. "You love me?"

"No," he started, "I'm in love with you. Every night I dream of you, and every day I want to be with you. Allyson Dawson, I'm in love with you."

I teared up. No boy has ever told me they were in love with me, or called me beautiful, or kissed me. My heart pounded against my chest and my stomach churned. I was pretty sure I was in love with the boy, too, but I didn't say anything. My lips were sewn shut by the lovely strings of his heart.

I never believed in sappy love stories. It could've been the negativity my cancer gave me, or just the lack of love I've felt in my life, but now I believed that everyone, even people who are sick, can find someone who loves them for them. I know I found mine.

His name is Austin Moon, and I was sure that for the rest of my life, which probably wouldn't be much longer, I'd be in love with him. He's someone out of a book, someone out of a movie, but I got to meet the perfect boy in somewhere where negativity spreads like an ultra-contagious virus; the hospital.

Loving Austin Moon also happened to be an ultra-contagious virus, and I was sure as hell diagnosed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing and loving my story!**

**I will make sure to make this next chapter extra long and great for everyone.**

**Thanks again, and please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't let my Mom know I'm doing this... she'd kill me. Luckily, she thinks Austin and I are out. She'll be asleep by the time I sneak back into our room, and if not? Eh, I'll make up an excuse. But let's save that for then...

He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. It's better than any kiss from him, it's different. He sits on the bed against the headboard and places me on his lap. His tank is on the floor and his cute little tubes are in his nose. Do I love these things more than I should? Maybe I just have a oxygen tank tube fetish.

Slowly, he pulls my shirt up a little and grips my waist. It's not too tight of a grip, it feels nice, and it makes me feel so good. He makes me feel something I've never felt before. Jolts of electricity are moving throughout my veins.

I lean down to kiss him. His lips against mine, mine against his. Nothing's felt better. I unbutton the little white buttons on his shirt, and run my nails down his torso, making note of how toned he is.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt and slips it off my body. I don't feel insecure with him, I feel good in front of him. "Wow," he mutters, "you're beautiful."

I blush and kiss him again. His hands moving against my chest, and mine against his. God, no ones ever made me feel so good in my whole damn life.

He removes his lips from mine and runs his hand through my hair. He smiles and as I unbutton his jeans, he doesn't move his eyes from my face. They stare intently at me eyes, lips, nose, every detail.

He moves his lips down, and places little kisses all over my neck. And that wasn't all we did that night.

* * *

I wake up in my bed. Wow. I feel like a different person. A new girl who's not a virgin anymore. I notice my Mom's still asleep, so I slip out of bed and get dressed, brush my teeth, ya know, the usual.

Oh my God, I'm not a virgin anymore. And neither is Austin. Good, now I won't die a virgin. That's always been a fear of mine, as dumb as it sounds. When you experience near death experiences at least monthly, you'll probably be fearful of dying a virgin, as well.

When my Mom wakes up, she dresses as well, and asks me what fun things we did last night.

Not sex... whaaaatt?

I told her about our date at the small restaurant. I explained how nice the employees were, and how beautiful it was, and how Austin confessed his love for me, and I told her that I was definitely in love with him, too, I just hadn't told him yet. It was something I was working on telling him. He told me in such a sweet, perfect way, and I want to do the same.

He knocked on the door, and I kindly let him in.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson, hello Allyson," He greeted with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning," I replied, walking over to him. "Mom, can we go for a walk? We'll be back before we leave." Sadly, we did have to leave today, but we did have a good time.

She allowed us, so I led him out to a beautiful bridge that sat above a little river with an amazing view. We stood at the edge of it, holding onto the ledge. Austin's arm was draped around my waist, and my head lay on his shoulder.

"Is there any particular reason you took me out here? Not that it's gorgeous out here," He said, looking out into the dark, blue water. There were boats, many of them, running down the river, flowing along with the current.

"There is, actually." I moved my hand over his, and pushed my glasses further up on my face. "Austin Moon, I'm so in love with you. I didn't realize I was until last night. I'd always felt something for you, but now I know it. I'm so in love with you," I admitted with a smile.

Austin grinned widely. "I'm glad. I was nervous you needed to tell me something bad. That wasn't bad at all," He said, pushing his body closer to mine if that was possible. "I love you, too. But you already knew that. I don't want to make this even cheesier than it already is," He said, laughing.

I laughed. The walk, the bridge, the beautiful water, the 'I love yous', it really was all cheesy. But then again, this wasn't a normal love. We were both sick, and we'd have to deal with the fact that we wouldn't be together forever, because sooner or later I'll die and leave him here, and he'll have to fall for someone else. As much as it hurt, it was all the truth.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, cheekily. I blushed a bit as he smiled down at me.

"Of course you can," He replied.

I stood on my tiptoes, and pushed my lips to his. I tried to forget everything. Well, everything but him.

* * *

"I'm so happy we're home!" I cheered as I hopped off the plane. "We're back in Miami!"

Austin ran over and kissed me. "It's our first time being in love in America!" He said, laughing as he clutched to me.

"You're cute," I told him and kissed his cheek.

When we got home that night, my Mom stayed in my room for a while and we talked about everything, including the lovely life style, called cancer(note my extreme sarcasm) and Austin.

I've never had any guy in my life other than my father, so it felt good to be able to talk to someone about him, even if it was my mom. That's what I liked about my mom; she always listened.

After a while of us talking, I got ready for bed, and lay down under the covers. As soon as I'd gotten comfortable, my phone rang. It was Austin.

I answered it quickly and whispered a quiet 'hello' into the phone.

"Ally," his voice rang through the phone, "Come to my house, quick. My parent's are asleep and won't answer their phones, and they can't hear me. Ally, please, I can't breath."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not sure if anyone's reading this or not... so let me know if I should continue or not. I'll write this chapter, and if I'm not sure many people are reading, I might delete. **

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. My mom and dad tried to stop me, but I grabbed my sweater, shoes and glasses and ran over to Austin's house. Luckily, he lived close enough for me to be able to get there.

There was one thing that kept me going, even when I got horrible head pains, my glasses were falling, and I felt like I could curl up in a ball and die from fatigue. Austin couldn't die on me. Not now. Not when I need him most.

When I got to his house, I didn't even knock on the door, I swung it open and ran up the stairs, probably waking up his parents. My feet carried me to the top, and I ran into his room, flipping on the light switch and watching as he cried, grabbing onto the area where his lungs would be. "Get... my... Mom," he says, struggling with his words.

I nodded and ran back down the stairs and into his parents room. It had to be the rudest thing I've ever done, and they'd probably think I was a freak, but I had to do something.

"Mr. Moon... Mrs. Moon, wake up!" I yelled, starting to cry.

They shot up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Moon asked, obviously horrified by the fact that I was standing in their bedroom late at night.

"I'm sorry, this is so rude of me, but Austin, he can't breath and he tried to call you two but you were asleep, so he called me. He's upstairs right now, he can barely talk, and I don't know how much longer he can do it," I sobbed, grabbing onto her hand. "Please. Help him."

Mrs. Moon looked over to Mr. Moon and they scrambled out of bed, and ran upstairs, me following suit behind them. We walked into his room and Mrs. Moon started to cry, while Mr. Moon picked him up, carrying him down the stairs. They allowed me to ride in the car with them, and asked me to call my parents as soon as I got there.

I sat in the waiting room chair, dialing my mom's number. She answered and I explained to her where I was and why I'd run out on them. She'd understood and told me to call her when I wanted to be picked up.

After half an hour, Austin's parents came out, holding each other. I jumped up and walked over to them. "I-Is he okay?" I wiped the tears from my face and looked at them with hope.

"He's alive. That's all that matters," Mrs. Moon said with a smile. She had bags under her eyes, and her face was tear-stained, like mine. "He was hooked up to a breathing machine, and he's awake. He asked to see you."

I smiled and scrambled down the hall to his room. He smiled when I walked in. Quickly, I ran over to him and hugged him softly. "I don't want to kiss you because you'll get out of breath, and I don't want to hug the breath out of you," I whispered.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You saved my life, Allyson. If you didn't answer your phone..."

"Stop. I don't wanna hear you say you could've... ya know..."

"I love you," he whispered. His voice was scratchy and husky and he looked really, really tired. "Look at me. I didn't let the cancer beat me. I beat it at it's own game. And you are too. We're winners." His eyelids started to flutter.

"I love you, too."

The doctors came in and told me I had to leave. I said bye to Austin, kissing him on his cheek, before walking back out to the waiting room. I called my Mom and asked her to pick me up. It was really late, but she said she'd do anything for me.

It was because I had cancer. I knew it.

She picked me up, and I got into the front seat, adjusting my glasses and stretching the seatbelt around my body. "Can I have some pain killer? My head's killing me."

Opening the console, she grabbed the bottle of pills, pouring out two and handed me the small, redish colored pills. There was a half drunk bottle of water, so I grabbed it and downed the pills.

"So... I'm guessing Austin's okay?" she asked, starting to drive.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's doing fine. I got to see him for a couple of minutes. He just had a lung malfunction, but he's okay now. I'm so glad. I don't know what I'd do without him." I blushed a shade of red. "Mom, I love him."

She moved uncomfortably in her chair and held on tighter to the steering wheel. I knew what she was thinking. It was only a matter of time before one of us, whether it be Austin or me, get taken away by the cancer. All we had to do was live our life knowing we could be taken at any moment.

* * *

Austin was released, but he had to be more careful. He wasn't allowed to climb stairs, he either had to use an elevator or, if he could, have someone carry him up, so therefore his parents and him switched bedrooms. He wasn't always in his bedroom like he used to be, though. A lot of the time he'd lay on the couch and just... sit there.

I thought maybe he'd been developing depression, and maybe he was, but I tried not to bring it up.

When I visited, he'd talk to me and listen to me talk, and he'd laugh and kiss me and hug me, and tell me he loved me. Sometimes he'd smile, too, and I'd only have to hope that it was a real smile, and he wasn't faking it.

After all, he deserved to be happy.

His parents, a few days later, told me they'd taken him to a doctor, and they had diagnosed him with depression. Apparently, it was normal for cancer patients. They'd feel so upset about losing their lives soon, and being taken away from the people they loved, that they'd just become sad with their life. I just hoped he wasn't thinking about doing things to himself.

The good news was that he was still himself around me. He was weaker, and he was always a little tired, but he still called me Allyson, and talked about the things he'd saw when he looked out the window, and kissed me, and always told me how much he loved me, even when he acted grumpy.

He was still Austin Moon, the boy with the shitty lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Read, review, favorite and follow!**

**Thank you, and thank you for all the appreciation!**


End file.
